The present invention relates generally to restraining devices for use by law enforcement officials, and more particularly, to flexible, self-locking restraining ties for binding a prisoner""s hands or feet.
Conventional restraining devices used by law enforcement officials, military, and correctional officers include handcuffs for restraining a person""s hands and leg irons for restraining a person""s legs. These types of restraining devices typically comprise two heavy metal cuffs that are secured to one another by chains. The cuffs fit around the prisoner""s arms or legs and include some form of locking device to prevent their removal.
There are certain circumstances in which an alternate form of restraining device could be useful. For example, law enforcement officials typically carry a single pair of handcuffs due to the size and weight of the handcuffs. When the law enforcement officer makes multiple arrests, there is a need for additional restraining devices. Yet it is impractical for the law enforcement officer to carry a large number of handcuffs.
Another problem encountered when using conventional restraining devices occurs when the prisoner is transferred from one law enforcement agency to another. When the transfer is made, one set of handcuffs and/or leg irons is removed from the prisoner and another set of handcuffs and/or leg irons is applied. Such close contact with the prisoner unnecessarily exposes the law enforcement officers to an attack from a potentially dangerous prisoner.
Disposable cuffs for restraining prisoners are sold by several different manufacturers. Representative examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,047 and 5,621,949. Such restraints typically comprise a flexible strap that is used to form loops around the prisoner""s arms or legs. The strap includes an enlarged head portion having a slot. The free end of the strap is inserted through the slot to form a loop around the prisoner""s wrist or ankle. The slot has a locking pawl that permits one-way movement of the strap. Once the strap is tightened around the prisoner""s wrist or ankle, it cannot be loosened. The strap is removed by cutting the strap. To restrain a prisoner, two straps are interlocked The second strap is inserted through the loop in the first strap before it is secured in its respective slot.
Dual-loop restraining devices of the type described above are also known. Representative examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,831; 5,159,728; 5,398,383; and 5,443,155. These patents illustrate dual-loop restraining devices that include a central member having slots and two strap elements extending from opposing ends of the central member. The ends of the strap elements are inserted through the slots in the central member to form loops. The strap typically includes a series of teeth which are engaged by a pawl in the slots to lock the strap in place and prevent it from being withdrawn.
One limitation associated with the dual-loop restraining devices is that they lack any means to adjust the spacing between the loops. For particularly large and bulky prisoners with limited range of motion, the fixed spacing between loops may not be enough to allow the prisoner""s hands to be cuffed behind the prisoner""s back. Similar difficulty may be encountered when arresting a person with an injury or disability. Also, for a prisoner who poses a safety hazard to the law enforcement officer, it may be desirable to bind his or her hands or feet closely together to reduce the risk associated with the handling of the prisoner. On the other hand, for a prisoner who is cooperative and does not propose a risk to the law enforcement officer, it may be desirable to allow some freedom of movement for the prisoner""s comfort.
Another problem with dual-loop restraining devices is that they are more costly to manufacture and have limited utility. Therefore, dual-loop restraining devices are not used as frequently as the conventional single loop restraints.
Another dual-loop restraining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,651,376 to Applicant. The ""376 patent discloses a dual-loop restraining device made using two flexible ties. The flexible ties include a head portion having two slots and a strap. Each strap is formed into a loop by inserting the free end of the strap through a first slot in the head portion. The ties are then interconnected with one another by inserting the free end of each strap through a second slot in the head portion of the other strap.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 09/161,575 filed Sep. 28, 1998 by applicant also discloses a dual loop restraining device using two flexible ties. the flexible tie is this application includes a head portion and strap. The head portion includes three- slots. The flexible tie can be used singly or with another flexible tie to form a dual-loop restraining device.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. 5,651,376 and U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 09/161,575 are incorporated herein by reference.